Ash and Misty on summer break
by narutoyaoilover
Summary: Misty goes to a horse camp, and who does she find?please R
1. blush, blush, and blush some more

Ok, this is my first fan fic, so go easy on me………………..

Setting: horse camp

About: Ash and Misty

Ok, so misty just arrived at horse camp, and that's where Ash is working………….its kind of like real life………

I arrived at camp with no idea where I was……………I hadn't payed much attention on the way here…..hehe . I wandered around for a while until I reached the stables. Inside stood the most beautifulestest horse in the whole world. His coat was shiny, and he was perfectly brushed out, ready for a compition. I'm pretty sure it was an Arabian, but I never got around to asking……

It turns out that the stable hand was uber cute. He had black hair, and a red baseball cap. He also had the most wonderful eyes. His name was Ash……………


	2. Chapter 2

Compared to him, I was just a blob with no sense of direction. Well, anyway, Ash was like: "hey, I guess you're new here, aren't you?"

"uuuuh, yah", I said……..gag

Then there was an okward moment of silence…..After what seemed like an eternity, Ash said: " hey, you wanna like stick your stuff in your room, I can show you around, maybe go on a ride…..?"

"Uuuuuh sure" I said…………gag, again

So then I went up to my room, and you will not believe it, it was huge! It had a tv, and a couch, and it was uber cool. Then I got really really nervous, because Ash was so uber cute, and I had to take a breather…..

I rushed back to the stables, where Ash was getting Sammy, my horse all saddled up. Sammy was a light hazel color, and had a beautiful black mane. Ash helped me up, and wow did I ever blush!

Ashs' horse was named Rex, and he was black, and rather fiddly…..

"where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, Finster Creek is a pretty nice place, why don't we go there", he suggested, and so we rode.

The whole ride had an eerie silence to it, but I could see him blushing when he looked at me. "wow" , I thought to myself……… "he is soooooo cute!"


	3. Chapter 3

At the creek we let the horses take a break. Ash and I were sitting on a log watching them……

" So, how long are you staying here?" Ash asked.

"Probably all 4 weeks I'm guessing." And that totally made my day………the thought of spending 4 weeks with the cutest guy ever, was a positive!

"Yah, my grandpa owned the place, and now my dad does, so I'm kinda stuck here." He said with a grin.

Giggle

"We should head back, its getting late", he added.

He took my hand and walked me to my horse…………..oh how I blushed!

And so the first week past by doing nothing but mastering the arts of finding my way to Finster Creek and back…………..with Ash.

The second week started out just like the first with a ride out to the one place yall' love…Finster Creek.

When Ash and I got there, he asked me if I wanted to take a walk, and I said yes. He took my hand and we both went walking down a convenient little trail.

"so, what's it like at your school?" Ash asked

Kind of blushing I replied: "Well, it's small, and the classes are jammed, but it has good education."

OMG! That was the best thing I could come up with!……I thought to myself!

With an odd grin on his face Ash asked: " do you have a boyfriend?"

Now really super red I hesitated, but then answered: "well, would I be walking with you if I did?"

We sat down on a log, and just……..sat there for a while.

When I looked at him, he was looking at me, and he leaned in. Dreamy eyed, I followed his lead, and tilted my head a little. When our lips touched, it was like a little touch of heaven. When we parted, we just looked at each other the exact same way…….we had that "I cant believe I just did that (in a good way) look."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the stables we unsaddled the horses, and gave them a "bath", occasionally spraying ourselves.

Later that evening Ash came up to my room. We were both blushing, or it could have just been me…..

"I just wanted to say good night", he said, still standing in the doorway.

"Come in", I said, and he came inside. So then we watched a really romantic movie, I think it was called Pokemon or something like that…..

While we were watching the movie, we were cuddled on the couch. At about 10:00pm, Ash said, "Oh, I have to go, I have a new customer tomorrow, and I don't want to fall asleep while she's talking" He laughed, so I led him to the door. "Good night", he said, and gave me another kiss…….longer than the last one.

"Good night" I replied.

The third week, I didn't see much of Ash, because, unfortunately, he was tending to the every need of a grumpy, old, fat lady, with sardine breath. But the last week, was perfect. Ash and I were out on trails during the day, and watching movies and cuddling at night. On my last day (sob) I gave me my number and e-mail, and he promised to write/call everyday.

Before my taxi came we were making out in my room, and let me tell you folks, it was so wonderful, you wouldn't believe it! While sitting in my taxi and waving my last good-byes, I was already thinking of next summer………


End file.
